Harry Potter und die unglaubliche Macht der Liebe
by hpgw-rwhg
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermine und Chris rüsten sich für das 6te Schuljahr. Doch nicht nur die vier Freunde spielen bei meiner FF eine wichtige Rolle. Hauptdarstellerin ist die Liebe...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter und die unglaubliche Macht der Liebe**

Titel: Harry Potter und die unglaubliche Macht der Liebe

Altersempfehlung: keine Ahnung, so 12-14 oder so 

Genre: Adventure-Romance

Pairings: Da will ich noch nichts verraten! ;)

Bemerkung: Alle Personen gehören J.K R. ausser denen die ich selbst erfunden hab.

In meiner Geschichte sind nicht nur Ron und Hermine Harrys beste Freunde, sondern auch Chris Black, genau, der Sohn von Sirius. Er ist natürlich auch in Gryffindor und im selben Jahrgang wie Harry, Hermine und Ron. Ihr werdet ihn hoffentlich mögen!

Inhalt: Harry, Ron, Chris und Hermine haben gerade ihr 5tes Schuljahr beendet. Vor allem Chris ist extrem deprimiert, da sein Vater durch den Todesschleier verschwunden ist. Aber nicht nur Chris ist traurig, auch Harry vermisst seinen Paten. Ron und Hermine versuchen in Briefen die beiden aufzumuntern. Harry darf schliesslich in den Fuchsbau zu seinen Freunden um sich trösten zu lassen, während Chris eine gute Freundin (oder auch etwas mehr als das?) gefunden hat…

Also, viel Spass!


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel: Eine rasante erste Begegnung

Irgendwo in England sass ein einsamer 16-jähriger Junge mit dunkelbraunem Haar und blau-grün-grauen Augen in der Sonne. Er war gross und muskulös, wie sein Vater es einst war. Sein Vater… Schon bei diesen zwei Worten brach für den Jungen fast die Welt zusammen. Die Welt, die er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt so liebte. Seit er geboren wurde, kannte er nichts anderes! Die Zaubererwelt war sein Zuhause! Doch nun war alles anders. Mit einem Zauberspruch war alles aus, und dieser verdammte eine Fluch stammte von seiner verhassten Tante. Wie er sie hasste! Wenn die ihm irgendwann wieder unter die Augen treten wird, dann…

Jäh unterbrach er seine Gedanken. Weshalb spürte er nur Hass? Er sollte Trauer empfinden, grenzenlose Trauer. Er hatte ja nicht nur seinen Vater verloren, sondern vor kurzem auch noch seine Mutter, genau drei Tage vor Weihnachten. Der Schock war riesig, niemand hatte es erwartet. Schon damals schwor er Rache, wie sein Vater, das war auch der Grund, warum der es mit seiner Cousine aufnahm. Sie hatte auch die Mutter des Jungen umgebracht! „Das wird sie bitter bereuen!" sagte der Junge laut zu sich.

Er konnte nun gut verstehen, wie Harry sich fühlen musste, ohne Eltern zu leben ist das Schlimmste was man sich vorstellen kann. Wie schon ihre Väter James Potter und Sirius Black, waren Harry und Chris beste Freunde. Der dritte im Bunde war Ron Weasley, der jüngste der 6 rothaarigen Weasley-Brüder. Er war nicht ganz der jüngste in der Familie, Ginny, die um 1 Jahr jüngere Schwester, gehörte auch zur Familie des besten Freundes. Sie lernten sich auf dem Hogwarts-Express kennen, und verstanden sich auf Anhieb super. Dort lernten die auch Hermine Granger kennen, die begabteste Hexe ihres Jahrganges. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Chris waren ein rundum eingespieltes Team, gemeinsam lösten sie alle Probleme, denen sie (vor allem eigentlich Harry) stellen mussten. „Sie werden mir Halt geben!", dachte Chris, und musste am Gedanken von Ron und Hermines Streitereien lächeln. Er dachte auch an Harry, wenn er wieder mal auf seinem Besen sass und den goldenen Schnatz fing, er war einfach der allerbeste Sucher, den Chris je gesehen hatte, abgesehen von Victor Krum, aber das sagte er nie laut, denn er kannte Rons Meinung von Krum (wohl eher die von Krums „Beziehung" zu Hermine). Chris selbst jagte lieber dem roten Quaffel nach und schoss reihenweise Tore für Gryffindor. Am liebsten spielte er gegen Slytherin, dann konnte er über Draco Malfoy triumphieren. Beim Gedanken an Malfoy, wurde er wütend. Nicht dass er ihn schon genug hassen würde, zu allem Unglück war er auch noch ein bisschen mit ihm verwandt. Angeekelt liess Chris den Blick in die Ferne schweifen.

Fürs erste wohnte er bei seinen Verwandten, welche ihn zum Glück gut behandelten. Tante Maggie und Onkel Pete waren echt in Ordnung. Trotzdem wäre er lieber bei seinen Freunden im Fuchsbau. Er lächelte beim Gedanken an das wackelige Haus der Weasleys. In 3 Wochen würde er dort hin dürfen. Er freute sich sehr, denn Ron hatte ihm in einem Brief erzählt, dass Hermine und Harry dann bereits dort sein werden. Das wird ihm bestimmt sehr helfen, bei seinen Freunden zu sein.

Chris erhob sich und streckte sich und gähnte. Dann schaute er auf die Uhr. „Verflixt, es ist schon 5 vor 6, und um 6 gibt es Abendessen!" rief Chris aus und setzte zu einem Sprint an. Er hetzte um Kurve für Kurve. So übersah er natürlich auch ein Mädchen, das mit einem Pferd ohne Sattel unterwegs war. Er raste um die Kurve und musste gleich eine Vollbremse machen. Das Pferd schnaubte erschreckt und sprang zur Seite. Das Mädchen, das nicht darauf gefasst war, rutschte zur Seite, konnte sich aber mühsam auf dem Pferderücken halten. Sie fing sich und redete dann beruhigend auf das verängstigte Pferd ein. Dann fuhr sie Chris an: „Hast du denn keine Augen im Kopf!" „Sorry, ich war im Stress und sah dich nicht um die Kurve kommen!" stammelte Chris verlegen, „Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er besorgt. „Nee, bin ja oben geblieben!" erwiderte das Mädchen. Sie sprang doch vom Pferd und untersuchte ihr Pferd. Chris schaute sich bei dieser Gelegenheit die beiden genauer an. Das Pferd war weiss mit feinen grauen Flecken, es hatte lange dünne Beine und kleine gespitzte Ohren. Die Reiterin, welche ihn nun anfunkelte, hatte langes dunkelblondes, gewelltes Haar und blaue Augen. Ausserdem war sie schlank und hatte lange Beine. „Die sieht aber gar nicht übel aus!" dachte Chris bei sich. Er hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Sorry, ich bin Chris!" „Ich heisse Anabell, aber ich hasse diesen Namen, nenn mich doch Ann!" Sie lächelte. „Wow, dieses Lächeln ist ja der Hammer, und die Zähne sind ja weisser als weiss." Er grinste zurück. „Darf ich dich zur Entschädigung auf ein Eis einladen?" fragte er freundlich. Sie lachte auf, „Dieser riesengrosse Fehler lässt sich niemals wieder gutmachen! Hey, klar, aber ich dachte du hast es eilig?" Sie schaute Chris fragend an. „Verflixt, stimmt, dann morgen?" „Cool, um 2 wieder hier?" „Super, bis dann! Schönen Abend noch. Bye!" Er lächelte nochmals und tätschelte dem Pferd den Hals. Dann kehrte er mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengrube ins Haus seiner Verwandten zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

2. Kapitel: Reger Briefwechsel

Während Chris Trost bei Ann fand, hatte Harry niemanden, mit dem er von Mann zu Mann reden konnte. Er sass in Ligusterweg Nummer 4 fest und trauerte um Sirius. Irgendwie kam er sich dabei komisch vor. Er trauerte hier um seinen Paten, während Chris um seinen Vater weinte (okay, vielleicht nicht gerade vor allen Leuten). Onkel Vernon sah mit Freuden, dass es Harry miserabel ging. Noch hatte er nicht rausbekommen, was der Grund dafür war. Zum Glück für Harry. Denn wenn Onkel Vernon es wusste, und merkte wie weh es Harry tat, nur den Namen seines Paten zu hören, würde sein Onkel keine Ruhe mehr geben.

Zum Glück hatten Hermine und Ron schon geschrieben. Sie versuchten ihn aufzumuntern und redeten ihm ein, dass es auf keinen Fall Harrys Schuld sei.

Am Abend des 22. Julis lag Harry auf seinem Bett und dachte über alles nach, was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Über die Prophezeiung, zum Beispiel; _keiner kann leben während der andere lebt_, vor allem diese Aussage geisterte ihm ständig durch den Kopf. Auch jetzt, aber er wurde durch lautes Klopfen am Fenster aus den Tagträumen geweckt. Harry richtete sich auf und sah Hedwig, seine wunderschöne weisse Schleiereule, welche im Ligusterweg mit Abstand seine beste Freundin war. Sie hatte zwei Briefe am Bein, während sie ungeduldig ans Fenster pochte. Harry stand auf und liess sie ins Zimmer und streichelte ihr Federnkleid. Dann nahm er die Briefe ab und gab Hedwig einen Eulenkecks.

„Das sind bestimmt die Antworten von Ron und Hermine", dachte Harry und öffnete den ersten Brief.

_Hey Harry_

_Wie geht es dir? Blöde Frage, eigentlich geht es dir bestimmt schrecklich. Aber hör mal, Sirius hätte nicht gewollt, dass du das Leben lang unglücklich sein würdest. _

_Auch wenn es dir schlecht geht, haben wir eine gute Nachricht für dich. Ist es okay, wenn wir dich morgen um 12 Uhr im Ligusterweg abholen? Du könntest die restlichen Ferien bei uns im Fuchsbau verbringen. Hermine ist gestern angekommen. Wir würden uns sehr freuen, dich von deinen Verwandten zu befreien. _

_Hast du schon was von Chris gehört? Wir denken, dass er auch nicht gerade die beste Laune haben wird. Schreibst du ihm mal, ob er morgen auch kommen will? Grüss ihn auch von uns!_

_Gruss Ron und Hermine_

Zufrieden legte Harry den Brief weg. Endlich durfte er in den Fuchsbau. Und das schon morgen! Er nahm gleich ein Blatt Pergament und kritzelte die Antwort.

_Hey ihr beide!_

_Cool, endlich komme ich hier raus. Es geht mir aber den Zuständen entsprechend gut, jetzt wo ich weiss, dass ich hier raus kann. Das mit morgen ist okay, ich schreibe auch noch Chris._

_Bis dann, Harry_

„Bevor ich Chris schreibe, lese ich noch den anderen Brief." Dachte sich Harry und riss den Umschlag auf.

_Hey Alter!_

_Was läuft bei dir? Denkst wahrscheinlich auch so viel an Dad wie ich, nicht! Aber gib dir keine Schuld, das ist allein die Schuld der verdammten Bellatrix. Wie ich diese Frau hasse! Und verwandt bin ich auch noch mit ihr! würg Die machen wir fertig, nicht wahr! Erst Mum, jetzt auch noch Dad! Langsam verstehe ich dich echt!_

_Übrigens, haben Ron und Hermine dir auch geschrieben? Ich hatte noch keine Zeit zurück zu schreiben. Könntest du ihnen sagen, dass ich im Sinn habe, in einer Woche zu ihnen zu kommen? Also am 29. Juli? Wäre cool von dir. Vorher kann ich nicht kommen, muss noch die Zeit ausnützen, Ann (eine klasse Frau, sag ich dir!) besser kennen zu lernen! Sie ist der Hammer! Ich erzähle es dir dann, wenn wir und sehen, klar?_

_Also bis bald, Chris_

„Hast sich wohl in diese Ann verguckt nicht?" Harry musste grinsen, beim Gedanke, wie Chris ein Mädchen anhimmelt. Chris war nämlich DER Mädchenschwarm von Hogwarts, wie es Sirius schon war. Dieser Gedanke machte Harry traurig. Aber er riss sich zusammen und nahm das Pergament, das er Ron und Hermine schicken wollte und zerknüllte es. Er änderte den Text.

_Hey ihr beide!_

_Cool, endlich komme ich hier raus. Es geht mir aber den Zuständen entsprechend gut, jetzt wo ich weiss, dass ich hier raus kann. _

_Chris hat mir auch geschrieben. Ihm geht es wieder besser. Hat sich wohl verguckt! . Er sagt, dass er gerne am 29. Juli kommen würde. Ihr könnt ihm ja antworten, okay? _

_Bis bald, Harry _

Er schrieb auch noch eine Antwort an Chris.

_Hey, Alter!_

_Geht mir den Umständen entsprechend nicht schlecht, da ich morgen endlich in den Fuchsbau kann. Ich hab Ron und Hermine (sie ist schon dort) geschrieben, sie werden dir Bescheid geben, ob es bei dir nächste Woche klappt. _

_Wenn Bellatrix auf uns trifft, kann sie einem schon fast Leid tun. _

_Hast dich wohl verguckt, was? Die muss schon was ganz Besonderes sein, wenn DU sie klasse findest. _

_Also, noch schöne Ferien (hehe) Harry_

Harry band beide Briefe an Hedwigs Bein und sagte ihr: „Bring die bitte zu Ron und Chris, ja?"

Hedwig schuhute und rieb nochmals zärtlich den Kopf an Harrys Schulter, bevor sie in die Nacht davon flog. Harry legte sich wieder aufs Bett, allerdings in besserer Stimmung als vor den Briefen. Morgen würde er in den Fuchsbau gehen…


End file.
